Destiny
by Mossystar102
Summary: Lini (Lih-knee) was taunted by a group of rude kids one night. When a man that calls himself Legolas (probably from LoTR) helps her, she decides to return the favor. Without meaning to, she meets a friend that she thought had disappeared. She gets sucked into the world of Middle Earth. (Not very good at summaries. Also not sure if this should be K or T. Bit of Romance.)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Legolas

**Ok, this chapter is going to be as long as I can make it. Hope you like it. Also, here is a name pronunciation. (Lih-knee-add)**

Lini sat on the swings of the playground. It was Halloween. She heard kids down the street shouting "Trick or treat!" Stars shone in the clear sky.

"Look who it is! It's the runaway!" A shout came from her left. Lini turned.

"Alex. Do you think you could leave me alone for once?" Lini sighed.

Alex laughed. His cronies laughed, too. "Why would I do that? A runaway deserves to be punished!"

"What's the runaway dressed in tonight? A person from the 1830's?" Kelsii, a girl with dark brown hair and the strangest fashion sense ever, teased.

"No, I'm dressed as an Elf from Lord of The Rings." Lini knew it would be useless to argue any more.

"Whatever. _I'm_ a boxer." Alex said. "And I think I'll practice on you." With that, he swung his fist toward her face.

Pain exploded in her mouth. She tasted blood. Lini was dimly aware of laughter coming from Alex.

Then, suddenly, there was an arrow stuck in the ground in front of Lini. It looked like one a Native American might've used. Lini wasn't sure.

Alex's group scattered. Alex himself ran past Lini and jumped over the metal fence.

Out of the darkness, a man appeared. He had a quiver of arrows on his back, and a bow in his hand. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Lini studied him. He had long, blond hair. Lini wasn't sure if it was a wig or not. His face was concerned. "I think so. I've gotten worse."

"What's your name?" He asked. "Mine's Legolas."

Lini looked at him. _That_ was why he seemed so familiar. He looked like Legolas from Lord of The Rings. Then she frowned. Something was telling her he wasn't telling her the name of the character he was dressed as. _If _he was dressed as a character at all. She'd learned to trust her hunches. Now that she looked at his clothes, she realized they looked exactly like the ones that Legolas wore in the movies. His ears… his ears were pointed. They looked way too real to be fake. He was even wearing the cloak that everyone in the Fellowship got.

"My name's Lini." She answered.

Legolas' eyes narrowed.

"What?" Lini asked.

"Nothing important." Legolas said. "What did those kids mean by runaway?"

"I ran away from my parents when I was eight. I learned to live by myself. I even learned how to make bows and arrows. I haven't actually been to school since I was eight. But I have a few friends that teach me- when they know where to find me." Lini answered.

"Everyone seems to know you, though. Why hasn't anyone brought you back to your home?" Legolas asked.

"No one likes my family. My parents are snobs. The adults in this town help me. They might leave a little money on their porches for me, or fill a container of food. The adults never see me. The kids do. I've had Alex's group chase me plenty a time. Never have they caught me. I always… slip away." Lini stared at the stars. "The only kids that don't like me, really, is Alex's group."

"How does no adult see you?" Legolas asked in astonishment.

"I travel at night, mostly. I try not to let anyone see me. Alex's group almost always manages to find me, when I'm out. Especially in the day." Lini stopped. It was a while until she said anything more.

"So… you're from Middle Earth? Mirkwood?" Lini asked.

"Yes." Legolas answered slowly. "Why… why are you wearing that? Everyone I've seen tonight was wearing strange costumes." Legolas looked confused.

"Aren't you more confused on where you are?" Lini questioned.

"No. I know where I am. Well, relatively. I've been in America before. _That _was a strange time…" Legolas trailed off. "What I don't understand is _how _I got here."

"Well, tonight is Halloween. Kids dress up as different things. Real things and fictional things. Then they go around their town or city. They go up to doors of different houses and yell 'Trick or treat!' and then the adults that live in that house come out and give them candy. Really young kids go with their parents, while older kids often go with their friends." Lini told him.

Legolas frowned. "Ok. I guess I get that. I still don't know how I got here."

"Well, what were you doing when you appeared here?" Lini began.

"I was walking through Mirkwood. Then suddenly everything went black. When the darkness disappeared- pardon the pun- I was here. A whole bunch of people have walked by since dusk." Legolas reported.

"Well, I can't help you there. How did you get back last time?" Lini asked.

"Last time!" Legolas yelped. "That's perfect! Have you heard of a road called Silver Hill? A house?"

"Yes, I've heard of the road. Which house? There are a few." Lini remembered.

"The first one, I think. Can you bring me there?" Legolas looked excited.

"The first house? A year ago, a family lived there. The parents went on vacation left their daughter at the house. When they came back, their daughter was gone. The parents left the house and never came back." Lini didn't mention that she knew the girl that lived there.

"Yes, that house." Legolas said.

"Sure." Lini got up from the swing. The shouts of 'Trick or treat!' had long ceased to exist. "Follow me."

**…**

"Here you go." Lini looked at the abandoned house. It was dawn already, and she was exhausted.

"Thank you." Legolas streaked towards the front of the brown house. He opened the door with ease and stepped inside.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lini ran to catch up with him. When she got inside and closed the door, Legolas was gone. "Where'd you go?" She called.

"Downstairs!" Legolas called back.

Lini nearly tripped going down the steep staircase. She found Legolas standing in the middle of an old, dusty, unfinished basement. He was leaning against an old pool table. He was staring at a spot on the floor. "You still owe me an explanation of why we're here."

"I'll tell you later." Legolas mumbled. "Let's see… it's been less than a day, so it will be about a week…"

"What are you talking about?" Lini asked.

"Nothing… Look, it'll be a little bit before anything happens… so why don't you look around or something?" Legolas muttered distractedly.

"O-kay." Lini walked back up the stairs. She was looking for a certain room- the room of her disappeared friend.

She wandered through the chilly house, looking for the room. At the end of the hall, she found it. She walked into a dusty green room. She looked at all the things in the room. Then she looked at the bookshelf. There were a ton of books. Goosebumps, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and more. At the bottom shelf, she found a diary. It looked old, very old.

"I shouldn't…" She murmured. But she still picked the book up. She flipped to a random page. It looked neat, even though a five year old wrote it. She began to read.

_'I want to go back to my home. I miss it. I miss the wind and the sound of creatures in the trees. I want to see my father and mother and brother again. It feels like it's been centuries since I saw them, even though I know it's only been two years. I was only three when my father talked to these people. When he brought me here to live and separated my twin and me, keeping him with them. I miss my brother. I wish I could see Lego_

That was when the passage stopped. By the look of the 'o', the person writing this was interrupted. Lini turned the page and began reading that one.

_'Sorry I had to stop writing yesterday_**_. She_** _came into the room. I refuse to call her my Nana, and him my Ada. She came in to tell me that I must stop using my actual name in 'school'. She says I must use the name of Hazel, instead of Liniad .How revolting'!_

Lini would have read more, but Legolas came into the room and nearly gave her a heart attack. "Come on. Won't be long now."

Lini stuck the book in her pack (which was on her back) and followed Legolas into the basement. She sat on the pool table. And waited. And waited. Finally, when she was about to pass out from exhaustion, there was suddenly a girl in the room, right where Legolas had been looking.

"Legolas!" The girl shouted.


	2. Chapter 2: A Star Statue

"I knew you would be here." The girl added.

"How long?" Legolas asked.

Lini stood there, wide-eyed. She had no idea what was going on. The girls seemed somewhat familiar, too.

"Half a week. Three days." The girl replied. She brushed her white-blond hair out of her face.

"Knew it." Legolas got up from the box he was sitting on.

"Everyone was wondering where you went. I knew you would be here." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean to be here. I didn't even use the statue." Legolas said.

"I know. You would have kept it with you." The girl raised her hand. In it was a small statue of a glittering, white star on a small white pedestal. "How did you get here?"

"I was wandering through Mirkwood, right by where the Spiders start roaming. Then everything went completely black. I couldn't see a thing. Then the blackness disappeared and I was here. Well, not exactly here, but…" Legolas trailed off, looking at Lini.

"About seven miles away." Lini added.

Legolas looked embarrassed at asking Lini, but the girl wasn't looking at him anymore. She was looking at Lini.

"Crystal?" The girl asked.

Lini froze. She'd abandoned that name when she ran away. "Yes?" She asked hesitantly. She realized who the girl was.

"You ran away! I haven't seen you since third grade!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yeah. And?" Lini said.

"Wait. What's going on?" Legolas looked more confused than ever.

"Well, Legolas, we were friends, me and Hazel." Lini started.

"Don't call me Hazel, please. Call me Liniad. That is my real name." Hazel- no, Liniad, said.

"Then don't call me Crystal. I don't use that name anymore." Lini muttered. "Call me Lini."

Liniad smiled. "Take part of my name, will you? Fine, Lini. Legolas, as she said, we were friends. When she ran away- did she tell you anything about that? When she ran away, I rarely saw her. Just glimpses here and there."

Legolas frowned. "Got that."

Liniad turned back to Lini. "Why don't we go upstairs? We have much to talk about." Then Liniad walked up the stairs. Lini followed with Legolas close behind.

**This is a short chapter, I know. I'll upload a bigger one next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tolo ar nin

**I'm only uploading so many right now because I have a lot of ideas I don't want to forget and because I think this fanfiction is actually worth trying on.**

"Wait, so you're an Elf?" Lini asked when Liniad was done. "A year ago, Legolas met you in the woods outside this house? You helped him get back. Then it turned out you're an elf? His… sister?"

Liniad nodded. "Yup. That about sums it up. Our father gave me to the people that raised me when I was three- when we were three." She gestured to Legolas.

Lini's head was spinning. Liniad and Legolas were twins- now that she knew that, she could see the similarities. "O-kay. This is an interesting day."

Liniad smiled. "We'll have to get back to Mirkwood soon." She looked sideways at Legolas. "Say… why don't you come with us?"

"Come with you? I'm not an elf." Lini protested.

"Obviously. But king Aragorn is coming to Mirkwood in a few days. The Fellowship is having a reunion. Perhaps you could go back to Gondor with him. It would probably be better than living the life you do now." Liniad said. "What do you think, Legolas?"

Legolas looked up from what he was looking at- an old picture in a picture frame. "I'm fine with that."

"Very well." Liniad looked at the statue she was holding- a four-inch white star on a small pedestal. "Legolas, you first."

Legolas nodded. He set the picture frame down and reached over. As soon as he touched the star part, he disappeared.

Lini jumped. "How did he do that?"

"The star part transports you to the last place the statue was placed on in Middle earth. The pedestal it sits on does nothing except allow someone to hold it without getting transported." Liniad replied. "Now you."

Lini reluctantly reached over and touched the star statuette. For a moment she felt dizzy to the extreme. Next thing she knew she was standing in a forest, next to Legolas.

A moment later Liniad was next to her as well. "Come on." Liniad said, and walked away.

Lini followed them through the forest in wonder. _I never thought Mirkwood looked like this, _she thought. Lini followed them into a cave. _I think this is where they live._

Sure enough, when she walked into the cave, there were tons of things like made the large cave look kind of like a hotel. There were rooms, carpets, and even statues.

"In here." Liniad opened a set of doors and stepped in.

Lini followed. In the back of the room was a man sitting in a large chair- a throne.

"I have found Legolas." Liniad spoke after bowing.

"And?" The man raised an eyebrow. Lini realized that this was Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood. "He wasn't captured and held for ransom again, was he?"

"No, he had gotten lost in America again." The way Liniad spoke made it sound like a two year old couldn't manage to do it.

"Not with the star?" Thranduil asked.

"No father." Legolas spoke this time. He told of the blackness, and reappearing in the park. Then getting help from Lini.

"Of course." Thraduil sighed. "And why did you bring the girl here?" Thranduil looked right at Lini with a glare. Lini lifted her chin and stared back.

"Aragorn will be coming to Mirkwood, and the rest of the fellowship for a reunion. If Aragorn agrees, she could go back with him." Liniad suggested.

"Fine. In the meantime she will live in the second room in the fifth corridor." Thranduil growled. "Liniad, bring her there. Legolas, stay here. I wish to speak with you."

Liniad led the way out of the room and down a hall. Then she stopped at a door. "Here you go. You're probably pretty tired. I'll let you sleep for a while."

Lini stumbled into the room, laid down on the bed, and fell asleep.

**. . .**

Lini woke up to the door opening. She looked up to see Liniad coming into the room with food and clothes in her hands. "Good, you're awake. I was going to wake you up anyway. I brought clothes you can wear. They're elvish, though."

"What day is it?" Lini asked groggily.

"You slept all through the day and night. It's morning. Thranduil told me to bring you something to eat, and then told me to bring you into the forest. He said that if you are going to live anywhere in middle earth, you'd better be able to use a bow or sword or something." Liniad told her.

"Got it." Lini got up, out of bed.

"I'll come back in an hour to bring you to the forest." Liniad closed the door.

Lini got dressed in the clothes. She brushed her brown hair. Then she ate. The food was better than she'd had in a while. When she was done, she sat on the bed, waiting for Liniad to come back. She reached into her pack and pulled out the diary of her friend. She flipped to a random page and began reading.

I hate this place! I'd rather be fighting spiders in Mirkwood than doing boring papers from third grade. My brother Legolas is so much older than me by now, I know it. I heard **HIM **speaking to my Ada on night, when I was supposed to be sleeping. I heard that one year here, in America, is six in Middle Earth. I don't know how it is possible, but I know it is true. That means that even though I am only eight, he would be thirty. You know, 5 years of being here times the six years per year? I just miss my home.

At this, Lini had to stop reading. She heard the doorknob turning and the door opening, and she stuck the diary under the pillows.

Liniad stuck her head in. "Ready? Grab your bow. It's time to go."


	4. Chapter 4: Spiders and Prank Planning

**Ok so I've been forgetting a disclaimer, whatever, whatever. I'm saying it once: I do not own Lord of The Rings. However much I want to.**

**This is in Legolas's point of view. Also, I know Legolas is actually probably thousands of years old, while in this it seems he's only like 70 or something, but time between M.E. and America is so wobbly, somehow thousands of years got mixed in, yada yada yada. And, Frodo in in this.**

_He was walking in the forest of Mirkwood. He could hear animals in the trees. He was looking for spiders. He was right where the spiders stopped traveling. They just turned and went back the way they came. Like a border. Then, suddenly, everything was black. He couldn't even see his hand, which was right in front of him._

What's going on here? _Legolas thought._

_As soon as the darkness arrived, it was gone. He was in a totally different place. The trees were different. The whole atmosphere was different. He started walking again, gripping his bow. He knew where he was. He didn't know how this happened._

_Then he heard voices. Strange voices, all shouting the same thing: 'Trick or Treat!'_

_He walked towards the sound. Before he found the source, he was distracted by something different. More voices._

_"Look who it is! It's the runaway!"_

_"Alex, do you think you could leave me alone for once?" A girl's voice sighed._

_Laughter. "Why would we do that?" The first voice taunted. "A runaway deserves to be punished!"_

_"What's the runaway dressed in tonight? A person from the 1830s?" A new voice joined in._

_"No, I'm dressed as an Elf from Lord of The Rings." The second voice._

_"Whatever. I'm a boxer, and I think I'll practice on you." The first voice growled._

_There was a loud smack, and more laughter. Legolas clenched his jaw. He hated bullies. They were as bad as the people who captured him and held him ransom. He pulled out an arrow from his quiver. He moved closer to the sound, and peered through the trees. A group of kids were laughing at another kid._

_He shot at the ground between them. The kid in the front, who seemed to be the leader, yelled. The group ran away. Then he approached the girl._

**. . .**

Legolas woke with a start. He'd crashed in his room after being yelled at by his father: 'Never responsible, always gets in trouble…' How was getting lost in America his fault? He didn't even use the star! He was just trying to kill some spiders!

It was morning, he knew. He'd probably slept all through the day and through the night. Legolas got ready for the day and then left his room. He headed for the kitchen. Breakfast was long gone. He'd have to get food straight from the kitchen. His father was probably mad about him missing breakfast, too.

He met his sister on the way. "Getting food?" She asked.

"Yes." Legolas answered.

"Do you want to come into the forest with me and Lini?" Liniad asked.

"Ni lassui, no." Legolas said in elvish.

"Meet me in the usual practicing place." Liniad walked away.

Legolas walked to the kitchen. An elf walked up to him.

"What do you need, prince Legolas?" The elf asked.

"May I have something to eat? I seemed to have slept past breakfast." Legolas answered.

"Coming right up." The elf hurried away. When he came back, he had a muffin, some toast, and a few other things.

"Thank you." Legolas said as he took the plate. Legolas ate the food as quick as he could. Then he left the plate on the counter where someone could get it.

He walked through the halls and exited the cave. He started walking to via designated meeting place. His mind wandered.

_I wonder when everyone will be arriving for the reunion. Why didn't Liniad tell Lini that not only was the reunion for the fellowship, but also for all those that went on the quest to bring down Menace, and recover the necklace from her? Lini will figure that out soon enough, really._

That was when he tripped over a tree root.

_Very nice, Legolas. Trip over a tree root that sticks a half a foot out of the ground. One easy enough to see. Very professional. _He thought angrily to himself.

Then he heard laughing. Standing back up, he realized he was right on the side of the practice clearing (for bows). And his sister had seen the whole thing. And Lini.

"That took real skill, brother!" Liniad teased.

"Did you think you would go right through the root?" Lini added.

"I wasn't paying attention!" Legolas protested.

"Whatever." Liniad said playfully. "Just get over here."

Legolas walked over to the two. Lini had her homemade bow in her hands. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping Lini with her shooting skills. She doesn't need much help, really, I'm just giving her a few hints here and there." Liniad told him.

Legolas noticed the feathers on the end of the arrows. "Are those barn owl feather?" He asked.

"What? Oh, yeah." Lini nodded. "I noticed that barn owl feathers worked the best. No noise at all, and I think these feathers help the arrow go through the air just right, to hit the target practically no matter what."

"Hm." Legolas said. He'd just heard something. A shout, maybe?

"Did you hear that?" Liniad voiced his thoughts. Then she took off running. Legolas and Lini ran to catch up. "Definitely heard a shout." Liniad muttered.

As they got closer, Legolas heard a fight going on. He realized they were in spider country.

"Let me guess. Gimli and the Hobbits?" Legolas muttered.

"Probably." Liniad agreed.

Suddenly the fight was right in front of them. Sure enough, Gimly was in the thick of battle, with the hobbits right beside him. Giant spiders were everywhere.

Legolas notched an arrow and shot. An unlucky spider writhed on the ground, and arrow in its neck. Two more appeared beside it.

"Why does this always happen?" One of the hobbits wailed. Legolas recognized Pippin.

"Just keep killing spiders!" Merry yelled beside him.

Legolas shot arrow after arrow, killing many of the spiders. Finally the remaining spiders fled.

"What did the Hobbit mean by 'Why does this always happen'?" Lini asked him quietly.

"The last two times they came- they always travel together, for some reason- spiders attacked them upon arriving." Legolas whispered back. "The first time Gimli was the only one left fighting- the others had been carried off by the spiders."

"Oh." Came the reply. Legolas wasn't listening. Sam was wobbling on his feet. Pippin turned and caught him just as he fell.

"I think he got bit by a spider." Pippin said.

_State the obvious. _Legolas thought.

"Gwaem." Liniad said in elvish.

"Gwaem?" Lini asked.

"Let's go in elvish." Legolas answered.

Gimli walked next to Liniad, while Legolas helped Pippin carry Sam. Merry and Lini walked together, behind Legolas and Pippin. Frodo walked alone, in front of Legolas.

By the time they got to the cave and got Sam some medical attention, Legolas's arms felt like they were going to fall off.

Liniad and Lini brought the rest of the newcomers to their designated rooms while Legolas went to inform Thranduil of the events.

"Yes?" Thranduil asked.

"Gimli and the Hobbits have arrived. Liniad brought them to their rooms." Legolas informed.

"Very well." Thranduil said.

Legolas walked back to his room and shut the door. _When will the twins be here?_ He thought. The twins, Elrohir and Elladan, were the sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell._ Perhaps we could plan a prank… and have Liniad and Lini help. I'm sure Liniad would agree, but what about Lini? Maybe. Should we do something to Estel? Have the king of Gondor come back with pink hair, or something._

He sat on his bed for hours, until the bedroom door burst open. Legolas jumped about four feet into the air. Elrohir and Elladan walked into the room.

"Did little Leggy think we were big, bad orcs coming to eat him?" Elohir laughed after seeing him jump.

"You startled me, that's all." Legolas muttered.

"Whatever." Elladan sat on the bed.

"We were thinking," Elrohir began. "That we should plan a prank. One that might involve humiliating someone."

"Have any ideas?" Elladan asked.

"I have an idea." This time the twins jumped. Lini was standing in the doorway.

"Now who's scared?" Legolas said, grinning.

"Not fair. We were off guard, talking about pranks!" Elladan protested.

Lini walked in, rolling her eyes. "Do you want to hear my idea or not?"

"Who are you?" Elrohir asked suspiciously. "You're not an elf."

"No, I'm a warg." Lini said sarcastically. "I'm a human, like Aragorn. I would think that's pretty clear."

"How'd you get here?" Elladan questioned.

"Ask Legolas. He was the one that got lost in _my _town." Lini stared at Legolas. So did the twins.

Sighing, Legolas told them the story. "And that's that. Everyone understand? I'm not saying it again." He said, finishing.

"Got it." Elrohir nodded.

"Clear as crystals." Elladan agreed.

"Now, what about that idea?" Elrohir asked Lini.

"Thought you'd never ask." Lini leaned against the wall. "My idea is that we set up a rope trap- you know, stick your foot in, the rope closes around your foot, you get hung upside-down- in front of a door. Most likely, someone will see the trap before they step in it, so we cause a distraction. Hair dye- your specialty, Legolas- on top of the door. Door opens rest of the way, dye splashes down, person steps in trap, gets hung upside-down."

Legolas stared at her. That was a good plan. He would have never gotten that idea. If he had, it would have been without the hair dye. He looked at the twins. They were staring at Lini, mouths open.

"Close your mouths." Lini said casually.

"How did you think of that?" Elladan said after a moment.

"I ran away when I was eight. I have a complex mind. Thinking of that was easy." Lini waved her hand. "Should we do it?"

"Yes!" Elrohir stood up. "I know when we can do it, too. Let me tell you."

**Done. This chapter is big. I had a really good idea so I had to write it down, and then I decided to upload it.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Prank

Lini had gone back to her room after her talk with the elves. It would be a while until they could set up the prank, as it was necessary for the fellowship to be together. Aragorn was not yet here. Elrond of Rivendell had also come, though no one knew why. At least, not the twins or Legolas.

Lini was too excited to sit and read, or something, but there was nothing else to do. She ended up sitting on the bed for the rest of the day. She skipped lunch. Finally Liniad came into the room.

"Aragorn has arrived. Thranduil has asked for you and Aragorn to speak with him." Liniad announced. "Come with me."

Lini stood up and stretched. Then she followed Liniad (again) through the hallways until they stopped at a set of doors.

"I am stopping here. Thranduil wishes to speak with you and Aragorn alone." Liniad stepped away from the doors.

Lini opened them and walked into the room. Thranduil and another man were sitting across from one another at a small table. Thranduil looked up and saw her. Lini nodded politely. Thranduil motioned for her to sit beside the other man. Lini assumed this was Aragorn. As soon as she sat, the man introduced himself.

"I am Aragorn, king of Gondor." She was not disappointed. This was Aragorn.

"My name is Lini." She said.

Then Thranduil spoke. "I have already told you what I want, Aragorn. Will you bring her to Gondor?"

Aragorn was quiet for a moment. "Yes, I will." He agreed.

Relief washed over Lini. She wouldn't have to go back to America! She might even have a chance of having a family that cared about her!

"Thank you." Lini whispered.

Aragorn didn't reply. Thranduil looked at Lini. "Go now. Liniad will bring you back to your room- I doubt you will be able to find it on your own."

Lini stood and left the room. As she walked away, she heard Thranduil say to Aragorn, "The reunion will be in this room, here. At breakfast tomorrow."

Then the doors closed and Lini couldn't hear them anymore.

"It's past dinner. I'll bring you food in your room." Liniad said after they arrived in Lini's room.

"Ok." Lini went and sat on her bed. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. She knew it wasn't Liniad. When she opened the door, Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan were standing there. She stepped away from the door and let them come in.

"We got supplies for the prank." Legolas held out his hands, and the twins did also. They had everything we needed.

"Keep it over there, in the closet. I don't want anyone to see the stuff. Then get out, because Liniad will be here soon." Lini said.

After they had everything hidden, the elves left and closed the door. Liniad came back not long after, with a plate of food. "Here you go." She set the plate on the bed. "Can you bring it to the kitchen when you're done?"

"Yup." Lini answered.

"You remember the way?" Liniad asked jokingly.

"Course I do!" Lini faked a hurt expression.

"Ok. Have a good night." Laughing, Liniad left the room, closing the door after her.

Lini ate the food silently. She thought about Gondor. _I wonder what Gondor will look like? _She thought. _I know it's big. And has a lot of people. That's about it._

When she was done, she made her way to the kitchen. There were a few elves that she could see. Lini approached an elf that was washing the dishes. "I have another dish." She said.

The elf sighed. "Give it here, kid."

Lini did as she was told. Then she went back to her room. Closing the door behind her, she went and sat on her bed. _Remember what you need to do tomorrow, _she reminded herself. Then she got in bed and fell asleep.

**. . . . . . . . **

Lini woke early. She knew that everyone was probably just going to breakfast. She sat on the bed, waiting. Elrohir was going to come and tell her that she was good to set up the prank, as he would be the last one to arrive. They hoped. He was going to show up as late as possible to the reunion, without anyone getting mad.

Lini jumped when the door opened. Elrohir was standing in the doorway. "Wait a little bit, then come." He said.

Lini nodded. "Don't let Lord Elrond or King Thranduil be first in line. Or yourself." She smiled. "I'd hate to see one of my fellow pranksters with purple hair."

"I'll keep the door slightly open." Elrohir left.

She waited for a while, about ten minutes, and then got the stuff out. Rope, a bucket full of purple hair dye, and everything else. Then she lugged it out of the room. She had to be careful in making sure no one saw her, and so it took a while for her to reach the dining room, where the fellowship was eating. The she started setting up.

There were plenty of places to hang the rope on for the prank. She set it up in about five minutes, and then admired her work. Someone would come out the door, step in the loop of rope, the rope would tighten, and the person would get hung upside down.

She still had to put the hair die on the top of the door. There was a ladder around the hall, courtesy of Legolas. She brought it to the door and climbed up it. Lini set the bucket of die on top of the door just right. It would fall when the door opened. Then she put the ladder back, and went to her room.

A half an hour later she was about to fall asleep from boredom when she heard a loud bang, followed by a shout. Lini raced out of her room to where the noise had come from.

She stopped in amazement. Elves were crowded around. Aragorn was hanging from the ceiling, covered in purple dye. Pippin, who had apparently come out right behind Aragorn, had purple dye splattered across his clothes and hair. He was looking at Aragorn with bewilderment. The rest of the group pushed their way out of the dining room and stared at the scene in front of them. Lini burst out laughing. Legolas followed suit, along with Elladan and Elrohir. Then Elrond turned to the twins.

"Did you do this?" He asked.

Elladan managed to speak. "We did not set this up."

"Nor I." Legolas gasped.

Thranduil, who had been standing quietly, narrowed his eyes. "Did you do this?" He asked Lini suddenly. "You are the only other one laughing."

Lini took a deep breath, trying not to laugh. "Yes. Before I am punished, though, I must say that those three helped plan it."

Thranduil looked at her for a moment. Then he looked at Elladan. Then at Legolas. Lastly at Elrohir. He looked as if he was trying to stay calm. Before Thranduil could say anything, though, Aragorn butted in.

"Sorry for interrupting, but do you think someone could get me down?" He said moderately.

"I will." Lini said. She took a knife out of her pocket. Then she threw it at the rope. It hit the rope, cutting it immediately. Aragorn dropped to the floor, twisting in midair so he didn't land on his head.

Aragorn stood up. "I think I am going to get this dye off of me." Then he left.

Thranduil looked at Legolas. "You are to go to your room. I will tell you you're punishment later."

Elrond walked over to the twins. "You will be punished when we get back to Rivendell. For now, go to your rooms."

Then Thranduil looked at Lini. "Aragorn can punish you however he wishes. By lunch you will be on your way to Gondor. Go back to your room and collect your things."

Lini nodded. She turned and walked to her room. As soon as she was out of sight and hearing distance, she started laughing again. She ran to her room so she wouldn't be heard, and collapsed on her bed.

_Too bad I won't see Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan much, if at all, after today. _She thought.

**I'm not going to upload any more chapters until there are more reviews. I want to see what you think ;)**


	6. Author's note New story preview

**Okay, I'm sorry everyone, but I have lost interest in this story. i will not be continuing this story, but if anyone wants to adopt this, just PM me. Sorry, but I really can't think of what to do with this story. :P**

**But, since I am giving up on this story, I have decided to make another. Here is a preview. It's a Harry Potter/Lord of The Rings crossover, with my own character inserted.**

**~Mossystar102**

How could they? They said that if we saved them, we would be heroes! We would be treated greatly! That isn't what happened. My name is Precious Vindictam. My friends are all dead, killed by the very people whom they saved. What are my friends' names? Harry Potter, Hermione Grange, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. We all had families, once. If we still had them I doubt we would have gotten treated like we did. But they died in the war. Along with all the other people that understood us, cared for us.

Dumbledore died in my sixth year of Hogwarts. After that everything went downhill. Poor Mr. and Mrs. Weasley died when Death Eaters burned their house down. They refused to leave the house they raised their children in. Ginny was captured and killed by Bellatrix not long after. Percy never cared about his family. He was on Voldemort's side. Charley and Bill didn't die until the final battle, along with the Weasley twins. Luna's father was captured and killed by Death Eaters before the final battle. As was Neville's grandmother. And my parents. My parents were killed on November 25, five years ago, in the end of my fifth year. Death Eaters stormed the house, looking for me. Luckily, or not-so luckily, I was at Ron's house. I was informed of their deaths by Dumbledore.

Hermione didn't want her parents to die. So she erased their memories of her, made them think they were some people else, and sent them to Australia. I don't know what happened to them.

I have to think about the matters on hand. The problems on hand. I'm being chased. I'm the only one left of the Order, which after Dumbledore died, the adults kind of let it go. I and the others were left to run it, if we wanted it to survive. Well, if I die, the Order is dead. And I don't want that to happen.

"There she is!" Someone yelled. No not someone. Fudge. Who would have thought that the man who refused to think that Voldemort was alive would be the one that brought the Wizarding World back? That turned it from a shattered civilization to a bustling union? All against me, mind you. He brought the Wizarding World together by fixing hate on the people who saved them. 'They might try to become the next Dark Lords!' 'We must unite to destroy them before they get too strong to defeat!'

I dodged a curse that was sent my way. Then I jumped into a ravine. It wasn't a big fall, not enough to hurt me. I stopped. I was surrounded by ten people with wands out.

_You should have expected that. You so should have expected that._

"Put your wand on the ground, Vindictam. You're surrounded. Give it up." Fudge said as he climbed down into the ravine, next to his workers.

I took out my wand. I had half a mind to hex Fudge, kill him, I would die anyway. But then they might now kill me. They might torture me, or worse, if I did that. To drag out my suffering. I dropped my wand on the ground and kicked it at the Aurors.

"Now you're other weapons." Fudge commanded.

I slung my bow off my shoulder, and my quiver. I threw them at my feet.

"Your sword."

I took my sword sheath off my belt and dropped it at my feet, too.

"Any knives you have, also on the ground."

I took the three knives out of my belt, along with the two hidden in the sleeves. Then I took out the ones hidden in my boots. I liked to have extra weapons, just in case. If I break my wand, like Harry did, I have my bow. If I can't do long range fighting, then I have my sword. If my sword is taken, and I am bound in ropes, then there is at least a chance that I have a knife left to use to escape. But there was no way I was getting out of this.

"Good. You have done terrible things, Vindictam. Last week, you killed five of my best Aurors." Fudge said.

"Oh, Minister. Those five Aurors used to be Death Eaters in disguise. Like Lucius Malfoy. I believe one of them murdered Seamus Finnegan, and another killed Dean Thomas. But they kept you on their good side. You never knew a thing. Besides, you can't blame me for taking vengeance of some of my friends' murderers." I answered. My voice, usually soft and melodious, an affect from learning Ancient Greek, was hoarse and cracking. I hadn't been faring well in the past month.

"Don't make excuses, Vindictam. That isn't the only thing you've done. You murdered that innocent muggle family in cold blood." Fudge growled.

"That wasn't me. I've said it a thousand times, I'll say it again. It was werewolves. Greyback, actually. I was there to stop it. A bit too late, I was. And then you came and saw me bending over the young child. You didn't even notice that the wounds on the family were scratches and bites. Immediately thought it was me." I said, my voice silky soft. That was a perk of being Slytherin. Yes, I'm from Slytherin. My parents were from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I still became friends with Harry, ever since I told Draco off our first year.

"Then how do you explain robbing Madam Malkin's? Someone with Polyjuice potion?"

"No. I did go there in the middle of the night, that's true. But I needed clothes, and I left the right amount of money." I answered.

"Enough of this talk." Fudge said. "You are banished from any Wizarding communities around the world. In fact, you are banished from the world."

"What?" I asked, confused.

Fudge took out a stone- an emerald. "This stone will bring you to another dimension. There is no way back. Goodbye, Vindictam."

He set the stone on the ground. Then, quickly, all of the Aurors disapperated, counting Fudge. I didn't even have time to process what happened before I was spiraling through a vortex of every color imaginable. Then, everything went black.

**If anyone can figure out why I called this story Precious Vengeance, I will give them a virtual cookie. ;)**


End file.
